Behind These Hazel Eyes
by ChoFrog09
Summary: When Quigley is carried away from the Baudelaires down the Stricken Strem, all feel badly, but Violet feels worse. But is there hope yet? : oneshot


**A/N: **Hello people who have no life but to read fanfics! Okay, this doesn't really go with _The Grim Grotto._ I DON'T CARE! I MADE IT UP! HA! Also, I _know _Violet doesn't tie her hair into a bun, but I like it that way. TOO BAD IF YOU DON'T! I also know her eyes aren't hazel. TOO BAD! I am not alowwed to put in lyrics anymore DANG! I advise you just listen to the song as soon as you see the word SONG. I am writing stuff, now I will shut my trap. ONWARD!

Disclaimer: I do not own ASoUE or the Kelly Clarkson's song, _Behind These Hazel Eyes_ (Which SHOULD be in here but now they won't let us do songfics!). END OF STORY!

**Behind These Hazel Eyes**

"_Quigley!_" Violet yelled down the river. "_Quigley!_" No response was heard from the now lost friend, and maybe more than a friend to Violet. She glared up at the newly opened waterfall pouring down on them. It was all its fault. No, it was hers. She had cracked the waterfall in an attempt to keep them together, but instead she had separated them. She frowned harder.

"It's okay Violet," Klaus said in an attempt to comfort her. It didn't work.

They had been floating along for quite some time now. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny had all been silent. Violet soon broke it. "Did he really have to go?" she asked irritably. "Did he _really have to?_" Violet was almost screaming now.

"It okay," Sunny said soothingly. She laid her head on her sister's shoulder. She noticed that she was shaking slightly, her breathing ragged.

"I just wish that for _one minute _at least _one good thing _could happen to us. Why must it all be misfortune? Everywhere we go something bad just _has _to happen," Violet said near tears. "First it was Isadora and Duncan, now Quigley." Violet was actually crying now. Klaus put his hand on her other shoulder.

"Violet," he said, "It's okay. I'm sure these two tributaries will meet up somewhere."

"But what if they don't?" Violet asked quietly not looking at him. Klaus opened his mouth, then shut it, opened it, then shut it again.

"I-I think that..." Klaus trailed off, filtering through all his memories of books he'd read trying to find something that would reassure his sister, but he could not think of anything. "I'm sure we'll see him again," he said. This statement however, was not true, he was not sure.

"Der, der," Sunny said quietly. She meant something like "There, there," which means something like "Calm down Violet, we will see Quigley again." Sunny too was not sure this statement was true. All three siblings, one crying softly, one thinking hard, and one muttering "Der, der", floated on down the river.

"What dat?" Sunny asked, squinting her blue eyes at what looked like a small, faraway speck on the shore of the stream.

"It looks like..." Klaus started, also squinting through his glasses at the speck. "Violet!" he cried suddenly, "Is there any possible way to steer the toboggan towards shore.

Violet, who hadn't seen the speck or paying much attention to anything else except the fact that Quigley was now gone, jerked her head upwards. "What? Oh...possibly, but we'd have to have something to replace the steering device that broke," she said, started to reach towards her pocket for her hair ribbon.

Once her drenched hair was tied up in a graceful knot in the back of head, the gears and levers in her mind started operating at full speed. "Well," she started, "the runners on the bottom of the toboggan control the direction on snow, maybe they'd work in water as well." She paused. "But then someone would have to hang off the edge of the toboggan and kick us to shore. No one can, the water is to cold," Violet said, then sat and frowned. "Crap," she said. Klaus and Sunny stared open mouthed. They had never heard their sister _ever _say _anything _that was _remotely _sounded like a swear. She must be really ticked off.

Klaus stood shakily, after all they _were _on a floating toboggan, and started to lower himself into the water. "What are you doing Klaus?" Violet asked.

"I'll kick us to shore," he said flatly. Violet opened her mouth to try to say something to stop him, but didn't say anything.

"I guess it's our only hope," she said quietly. "Just make sure you don't fall in. Klaus nodded. Holding onto the toboggan tightly, he started steering them toward the speck on the shore.

"Encanpmend," Sunny said. There was indeed a camp in front of them. Several tents lay in a heap and several were standing, the flaps blowing in the gentle breeze. There were also many rolled u seeping bags lying rumpled and forgotten on the ground. Smoke was curling upwards from the remains of a small campfire. Klaus stepped forward surveying it closer.

"The V.F.D. must have camped here," he said, kneeling by the makeshift fireplace. "It looks like they left in a hurry."

"Olaf," Sunny said.

"Yes Sunny," Klaus said. "It could have been Olaf, maybe he forced them to go."

"Or worse," Violet added. She looked out beyond the stream. It disappeared over a small cliff and beyond that there was a myriad of trees stretching out over the landscape. The wonderful sight reminded her of Quigley. They had been scaling the frozen waterfall in order to rescue Sunny from Count Olaf's clutches. Quigley had appreciated her invention greatly. Violet appreciated that. She sighed, remembering.

She noticed that the sun was setting. She turned her head. She noticed that Sunny had fallen into quiet slumber, her little head resting Klaus's shoulder. Klaus was laying on one of the sleeping bags, his glasses still on. Violet smiled slightly, then walked over to her brother and Sunny. Violet removed Klaus's glasses and set them down by his side. Violet smiled again and sat down by the empty fire pit. She couldn't find anything better to but try to start a fire, they could use some light anyway.

Looking around she found a dry stick. Quietly, she picked some dry leaves off a nearby bush and sat back by the fire pit. Absentmindedly, she began quickly rubbing the two sticks together, trying to spark a flame. She could not sleep.

_**SONG**_

Violet looked down at the fruit of her work. An incredibly small spark was beginning to grow, spreading throughout the small pile of leaves. Violet reached behind her. She ripped off an accountable amount of kindling from the dying bush behind her, then threw it into the fire. It would last an hour or so. She stared at the fire. It seemed the leaves were her life; Being engulfed by a stronger force, and evil force, and she couldn't do anything about it except watch her surroundings go up in flames. All the things she loved disappearing.**_  
_**  
A tear rolled down Violet's cheek. How she longed for her friends. It was true she did have her brother and sister, but they were her brother and sister. Friends held something more. Isadora and Duncan Quagmire, they were probably gone now. Those two mysterious, horrifying people on the top of Mount Fraught had flown off with their stupid eagles to go and blow up the hot air balloon they had escaped in. But there was another Quagmire she longed for.

**_  
_** She had told Quigley everything on their climb up Mount Fraught. She had started from the beginning of the story and he had understood completely. Then she had completely fallen to pieces in his arms, and he had comforted her. More tears now poured from her eyes, but she dare not weep because she didn't want to wake Klaus and Sunny. They both looked so content. She knew they _were _distressed over Quigley's loss, but they didn't feel the same pain she did.****

She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to find Quigley. He just had to come back. He just had to. She had grown so fond of him, so why in the world did the tributary have to carry him away from her?

She couldn't help it anymore. She wept. Her tears made her feel a bit better somehow. She thought she could almost hear his voice again.

"Violet!" she heard. "Violet!" Somehow she thought she wasn't imagining his voice. She looked up, and hers tears instantly ceased.

"Quigley?" she asked quietly. She saw a figure approaching.

It was indeed Quigley Quagmire. "Quigley!" she cried. She stumbled over some vines, but safely got to her sibling's sleeping bag. "Klaus! Sunny! Come quick! Wake up! Come on!" she cried hurridly, then ran toward Quigley.

"What-?" Sunny started, but then saw what Violet was talking about. "Quigley!" she shrieked excitedly and then started crawling as fast as her arms could possibly carry her. Klaus soon awoke and followed suit, but running, of course.

"Quigley!" Violet yelled once more as she reached his arms, and held him in a large embrace.

"I'm sorry," Quigley said.

"Why?" Violet asked.

"For making you cry," he said, and Violet smiled, truly sincerely smiled.

* * *

NOW YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! HAHAHA! Man, (blinks) I don't think I've ever written this much before. COOL! NOW PRESS THE PURPLE BUTTON! I **know **you _want _to. 


End file.
